<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beeautiful by simp4jae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366685">beeautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simp4jae/pseuds/simp4jae'>simp4jae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bee Miraculous, Other, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simp4jae/pseuds/simp4jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee Movie x Mark Lee x Johnny x Reader :)<br/>Credits to my friend @daeshicc on Instagram!<br/>Y/B/N = Your Bee Name</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beeautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>t was like magic. Love at first sight, even. I locked eyes with him and saw a shimmer... A shimmer that I had lost. It was like our souls interlocked and didn't want to let go. We stared at each other for what seemed like ages, when I finally looked away. He buzzed up to me and sat across from me. "H-Hi." I stuttered, looking down with my two index fingers slightly tapping each other's tips. "What's up, beautiful. They call me Mark. Mark Bee." I knew it was wrong to love a bee, but the thought of his stinger made me more wet than the sun. I slightly moaned. "I can do more of that for you, baby." He pulled me aside and started making out with me. It was a bit difficult, considering his small size-- In fact, I accidentally put him in my mouth-- but it was beautiful. "Let's get away from here, baybee." He seductively buzzed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his beehive. </p><p>His beehive was a little small, but I was getting used to small things with Mark Bee. We pulled apart for air and I finally opened my eyes (because who makes out with their eyes open). I was embarrassed as everyone in the Bee Family was there. "What happened sweetbee?" I  looked into his eyes, and then down. " I... I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-Im sh-sh-shy." I looked down and did the thing with my fingers. "Y/B/N," He put one of his six legs on my face, caressing it, "Let them watch." He had a seductive face on.. well, less seductive and more constipated, but not the point. He put another foot on my face and smashed his lips onto mine. It was getting intense again. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see some bees getting honey and putting it on their stingers, moving a foot up and down again and again. I was getting hornier and all Mark Bee was doing was making out. I wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>I took off my shirt, moaning. I took off my pants and my panties were DRENCHED. They were legit dripping. Mark Bee licked his lips and smacked my pusbee with one of his feet. Cum splashed on all the other bees. He buzzed up to my chest and started biting my nipple. Then I told him to stop because he was giving me bugbites and ion want a rash. He buzzed down back to my panties and tried to take them off. He was too small so he called a couple of other bees to help. Once he got them off he flew back up to my beegina and stuck his stinger in it.</p><p> I screamed as loud as I could. "It always hurts the first few times. Don't worry Beeautiful." He pulled out, and went back in again. At times, I didn't know if he was in or not so I just moaned when I thought he was in. He thrusted himself in again, then back out. He repeated this till we were both a mess. We both fell back on a few of the bees. I looked into his eyes. This was the Bee of my life. But little did I know, John Bee was about to come into my life. </p><p> </p><p>Y/B/N had been questioning her relationship with Mark Bee. He wasn't giving as much commitment as she wanted. She was getting bored of the sex, too. She was undeniably attracted to Bees but... Something was off. She didn't just want to bee Mark Bee's sex buddy. Plus, it would always go the same way. They'd meet up for a date, make out in an alley or bathroom, he'd take her to the beehive, everyone would watch, and repeat.</p><p> </p><p>Y/B/N decided to take a stroll around the park when she saw a beehive. It made her miss Mark Bee a little, but it wasn't like there was much to miss. Mark Bee hardly got to know her well. She spaced off, deep in thought. She didn't notice a rather handsome Bee come up to her. "Excuse Me ma'am?" Y/B/N snapped back to reality. " O-O-O-Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She looked down and fidgeted with her fingers. The mytserious Bee flew under her hair to see her face. "Don't hide your face. It's beeautiful." </p><p>He buzzed back up to wear he was, as Y/B/N looked up at him. "I'm so sorry, my name is John Bee. I noticed you and I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" Y/B/N thought about it. She was seeing Mark Bee.. or... Was she? It seemed like Mark Bee was only keeping her around for the sex... Which wasn't amusing to her anymore. And then there was John Bee. He seemed to genuinely care about her. He seemed nice and she wondered if she should give it a shot. </p><p>I thought about it. No, I'm going to stay loyal to Mark Bee. "I'm so sorry.. I have a beefriend already.. We can bee friends, though!!" I looked into his eyes and he looked a bit hurt, but he looked back at mines and said, "Okay then." He smiled and we talked about a few things here and there as I continued my stroll through the park. I checked my phone, "Holy Bee it's that late?!" It was 8:00 bee.m. and I realized that I would be late for the date with Mark Bee. I looked at John Bee. "I'm so sorry, It's later than I thought it was. See you soon!" We hugged and I sprinted to the BeeHive to get ready for the date. I put on makeup that had yellow and black stripes.</p><p>'I hope Mark Bee lIked this', I thought to myself. I put on some black converse and put on a yellow purse. I ran out of the BeeHive and into that cafe we were meeting at. I saw Mark Bee there, looking angry. "I'm sorry If I kept you-" "WHERE WERE YOU," he cut me off, yelling. The other people at the cafe turned to look at us but he didn't care. "I was-" "NO EXCUSES" I was extremely hot to see him sou angry. "M- Mark Bee you-" "JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!!" It wasn't so hot as much anymore. " MARK BEE, CALM YOUR FUCKING TITS. I HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF YOU, OKAY?! NOT LIKE YOU CARED TO GET TO KNOW THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" I stood up, with my eyes watering. "Wait, Y/B/N, I-" I stormed out of the cafe, tears streaming down my face at this point. I was hoping he would grab my wrist, or buzz after me, so I stopped and wanted a few meters from the store. Nothing. Sobbing, I ran to John Bee's BeeHive. 'J-J-J-John Bee? " He came out of his Beehive and saw me crying. " What happened?!" </p><p>I explained everything to him. "I would treat you so much better, Y/B/N." I looked at his chocolate brown eyes, "No, John Bee. I'm not breaking up with him, and I don't want to have you as my second choice, that's just not fair to you. Plus, if it ever were to happen, I don't want you to bee my beebound, I want to be sure." He looked down. " I understand. Who is he anyway, and who does he think he is?!" He looked back up, chuckling. "He's Mark Bee," I answered, giggling along with him. Suddenly he got dark. "You're kidding, right?" I shook my head. He sighed and ran one of his feet through his hair. "I'm sorry, Y/B/N, I have to go..." "Why?!" I asked, dumbfounded. He ignored me and flew up to his BeeHive. Still in shock, I trudged my way back to my house. I know Mark Bee is waiting for me at his BeeHive but I can't face him right now.  I was still deep in thought about John Bee's reaction, though. "What was that all about?" </p><p>Hesitantly, I called after John Bee. "Hey, wait!" You can't just leave me like that!! You obviously know Mark Bee, what's wrong?!" More tears streamed down my face as I thought back on everything that happened today. The last thing I need is one of my beest friends beeve me. "Y/B/N, I-," John Bee sighed, then continued, "I'm sorry... I'll talk to you later, okay?" He buzzed off as I stood there, sobbing. He paused for a second. I was hoping he would look back at me and explain evbeething, but he didn't, and left. 'Wait, where is he going to? I'm at his beehive,' I thought to myself. 'Whatever I'll come back later. ' I made my way home, hating every step I took. 'I wish today didn't happen, I wish Mark Bee and I never fought, I wish John Bee and I would still bee great friends.... I wish I was in Mark Bee's arms.' I gasped at that last thought, and snapped back to reality. I realized I was at my door, so I went inside, took off my heels, and went straight to my room. </p><p>I cried into my pillows, ruining my hair and make up, when I heard a certain buzz. I looked up to my window and saw him. Mark Bee. I hated to admit it but... I was really hapbee. Then, I realized he was probabee just here for sex. I scoffed and opened the window. "What do you want, Mark Bee," I said with a sprinkle of attitude. " Y/B/N, I'm sorry. You're right, I should've gotten to know you better, so that's what I'm here for. " Puzzled, I tilted my head. He entered my house, sat on my make up stained sheets, and patted next to him, signalling me to sit down there.  "Let's talk," he simply stated. "About?" "Anything and everything." And that was eggsactlee what we did. We laughed together, we cried together, and told each other our deepest darkest secrets. It was one of, if not, the best nights of my life. </p><p>I woke up to the smell of honey. I looked around and saw Mark Bee mixing his vomit in a tiny, beehive patterned, pan. 'Awwwh,' I thought to myself. "Y/B/N!! You're up," Mark Bee said with a smile. "Mhm!" I smiled back at him and got up from the bed. "Last night was really fun. I'm really glad you came over here," I said, looking down at my hairy legs." I'm really glad I came here, too," Mark Bee stated. He set a plate of honey on the table and motioned me to eat. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet, Mark Bee," I giggled, embarrassed. I quickly went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then came back. I sat down where the plate of honey was placed and began eating. "This is really good," I said, cheeks full of honey. "Straight from my mouth baby girl." He came closer to me, lips puckered. I beened in, but stopped. "Mark Bee, I can't. I have to go visit my beest friend." He sighed and backed away. "I at least deserve to know who it is," he said, pouting and looking away. </p><p>I giggled at his cute gesture and said, "John Bee." "J-John Bee-?!" Mark Bee looked shocked, then angry. "No," he simply said. "No? What do you mean 'no.'?! Look, I don't care about whatever is going on between you two, but you're my beefriend, and he's my beest friend, deal with it," I said, raising my voice a bit. I rolled my eyes and continued eating the honey. He buzzed up to me and said, "Sorry, it's just... John Bee and I aren't the beest of friends." " I can tell," I huffed. "Just please, I really don't like that Bee, " he said. "Well I'm my own person who can make my own decisions, and hanging out with John Bee is one of them. I enjoy spending time with him, and whatever happened between you two, isn't my problem, so don't get me involved." "But you're already involved, " he muttered. "What?" "Huh, oh, nothing. I have to go to work now... I'll see you soon." He buzzed out the door, and left me to do all the dishes. After I finished the dishes, I got ready to go see John Bee. </p><p>Dusting my jeans off, I made my way to John Bee's BeeHive. "John Bee," I called out, fearing knocking on the beehive as I would get stung. I didn't get an answer. "John Bee?" I looked around and eventually saw a bee leave the beehive. "Hey, I'm sorry, have you seen John Bee?" He looked around frantically and said, "AHHAAHAHHAJohnBee?IveneverheardofaJohnBeeIgottago." " WAIT, " I yelled. "I know you have... Please let him know that I'm here, and that I really miss hanging out with him." Tears welled up in my eyes, and I could see the bee's eyes tearing up, too. "He's hiding in there," he said, pointing at the beehive. "OH MY GOD! SERIOUSLY YOONGBEE-?! YOU JUST HAD TO KEEP O N E SECRET," yelled another bee coming out of the beehive. He buzzed after the bee, cursing at it. I looked back at the beehive and beeked inside. There I saw him, John Bee. "John Bee, I can see you," I pouted. He sighed and came out. "Let's take a walk," he said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>